


Masquerade

by paperstorm



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chris, M/M, POV Sebastian, Prostitution, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: It hasn’t been that long since he got himself laid, but it’s been long enough, that good percentage of his body wants him to take the few steps into the alley and kiss the stranger stupid. He’s exactly Sebastian’s type – masculine but pretty, cocky but with a softer edge to him, like he’d be sweet in the mornings. If he’d met this man in the bar earlier, he would definitely have taken him home.





	Masquerade

Sebastian sips at cheap whiskey on ice, swirling the melting cubes in the glass. He squints at them in the low light, wondering if he’s going to go home with hepatitis from the water in this dive. He probably should have ordered the drink neat, and considers picking the ice cubes out. He shouldn’t be in a hole-in-the-wall in Hyde Park, far too late at night, surrounded by seedy people in trashy clothing, drunk enough to drown out their own problems. Smoking isn’t legal in bars anymore, but this place either never got the memo or never bothered to read it. The haze surrounds Sebastian, and leaves him a little dizzy. He’s only on his first drink, so the way his head is spinning isn’t the alcohol. The music is scratchy over the ancient speakers. Sebastian recognizes what he thinks is Def Leppard, but this kind of music was never really his taste anyway, so he can’t be sure. It could be Whitesnake, or Van Halen.  
   
The heavily tattooed bartender had looked at him like she was worried he might be lost, when he’d dropped himself onto a bar stool and ordered Jack Daniels on the rocks. Two men in denim vests had lumbered past him, with hard expressions on their faces like if he looked at them wrong, they might take him out back and beat his face in with brass knuckles. An equally rough looking but much younger woman has been watching him since he walked into the place, with hungry eyes, like she’d like to take him out back and do something entirely different. Sebastian has been avoiding her gaze, not wanting to give her the wrong idea and get her thinking he’d be interested in that exchange. He reaches toward his neck and loosens his tie, popping the top two buttons on his dress shirt. It isn’t as crisply pressed as it was earlier, but neither is Sebastian. A long day, a few stressful meetings, and all he wants to do is lose himself in a drink at a place where someone like him definitely shouldn’t be, and then head home and sleep for a full day.  
   
“Another?” the bartender asks, holding out the bottle of Jack at a slight angle over his glass.  
   
Sebastian shakes his head. “Thanks, I’m good.”  
   
“Are you meeting someone here?” she asks, putting the bottle down and flipping her jet black hair back over her shoulder.  
   
“No, why?” Sebastian frowns.  
   
“This is going to sound like a line, but we don’t get a lot of people in here looking like you.”  
   
“What do I look like?”  
   
“Like you’ve got your life together. Or at least like you did, until you walked in here.” She nods over toward a table of what Sebastian assumes are regulars. “The clientele around here is usually a little … for the sake of being nice, let’s say rough around the edges.”  
   
“Oh.” Sebastian shrugs. “Just felt like a drink.”  
   
“You live around here?”  
   
He shakes his head but offers no further information, and she grins at him with raised eyebrows and shrugs breezily. “Okay, mysterious handsome stranger.”  
   
Sebastian tosses back the remainder of his drink, and sets the glass back down on the bar. He pulls his wallet from his back pocket, and digs a ten dollar bill out of it, that he leaves on the bar beside his glass. He tells the bartender to keep the change, even though it’s over twice what one shot of whiskey costs in a place like this. She thanks him with a wink and says she hopes she’ll see him again. He doesn’t disagree, but he likely won’t. She’s right, he doesn’t belong here. He picks his suit jacket up, from where he’d discarded it on the stool beside him, and tosses it over his shoulder. It’s January, but it’s Los Angeles, so it isn’t cold out.  
   
He turns left as he leaves the bar, heading toward where his car is parked down the street. Movement catches his eye as he passes the space between where the bar ends and the next building starts. He looks over, to see a man standing in the shadows, leaning against the wall.  
   
“Got a light?” a low, gravelly voice asks.  
   
Sebastian takes a step closer to him, so he can see more clearly. The man is tall; taller than Sebastian, although not by much. His hair is pushed back, with dark brown strands falling into intense blue eyes that Sebastian can tell would sparkle like diamonds in the sunshine. A strong jaw, plush, full lips, and the broadest shoulders Sebastian thinks he’s ever seen in his life, leading down to the tiniest waist. He wonders for just a moment how this person finds shirts that fit. At present, a leather jacket hangs off those shoulders. His jeans are tight, and torn at the knees. One foot is propped up on the brick wall behind him, presenting a bare kneecap, pale skin glinting in the low light from the streetlamps. Sebastian has to swallow over a lump in his throat.  
   
“Smoking is bad for you,” he manages to say, after an embarrassingly long pause.  
   
A cocky grin moves the toothpick stuck between straight, white teeth. Long fingers come up to take hold of it so he doesn’t have to talk around it. “I do a lot of things that are bad for me.”  
   
Butterflies explode in Sebastian’s stomach. He nods toward the bar he just came out of. “The haze in there is so strong you could barely see through it. I bet someone in there could help you out.”  
   
He casually tosses the toothpick onto the pavement in front of him. It lands in a brown puddle. “I don’t really smoke. Just an ice-breaker.”  
   
Sebastian should go home. He should bid a respectful farewell to this stranger – this gorgeous, muscled, blue-eyed stranger – and continue walking toward his car. Instead, his feet are rooted to the spot. “What … ice are you breaking?”  
   
“Gotta rope in clients somehow.”  
   
“Clients?”  
   
The man spreads his arms out, gesturing around himself. “Welcome to my office.”  
   
“Oh.” After a beat, Sebastian understands what he means.  
   
“You don’t look like you belong around here.” The man leans back against the wall. Sebastian isn’t even standing particularly close to him, but there’s gravity around this person. He wants to be closer, can feel himself being pulled in. “All fancy in a suit and tie.”  
   
“I don’t,” Sebastian confirms. “I was just heading home.”  
   
“You could stay a while. If you wanted.”  
   
“I don’t pay for it, kid.”  
   
The man snorts. “Kid? I bet I’m older than you.”  
   
Sebastian doesn’t ask him to prove it. It hasn’t been  _that_ long since he got himself laid, but it’s been long enough, that good percentage of his body wants him to take the few steps into the alley and kiss the stranger stupid. He’s exactly Sebastian’s type – masculine but pretty, cocky but with a softer edge to him, like he’d be sweet in the mornings. If he’d met this man in the bar earlier, he would definitely have taken him home.  
   
“Come here,” the man requests, holding out a hand. When Sebastian doesn’t immediately follow his direction, he smiles, and yes, Sebastian was right. Definitely sweet. “I’m not gonna bite. I don’t have a pimp waiting around the corner to rough you up. Just wanna get a better look at you.”  
   
Sebastian wants to ask why, but the words send sparks shooting up his spine.  
   
“When I say I won’t bite,” the man amends, smile turning dirty again, “I mean, unless you ask nicely.”  
   
More sparks, and Sebastian’s feet are sending him into the alley. The man smells incredible, when he gets in closer. Like leather and pine trees. Sebastian could bury his face in that long neck, inhale him, breathe him in for hours.  
   
The man lets out a low whistle. “Here’s the thing. My usual Johns are working class toughs with dirty fingernails who would jump off the Colorado Street Bridge if anyone ever found out they were into dick. That’s why my office is a back alley. You, I don’t think you’re like that. And it’s not just the suit.”  
   
“What do you think I’m like?”  
   
“Not sure yet.” The man looks him up and down, his gaze as hungry as Sebastian feels. Up this close, he can see the outline of impressive abs under a thin, tight white t-shirt. “Real nice to look at, though.”  
   
“So are you,” Sebastian says, forgetting himself just for a moment and flirting back.  
   
“Aw, see, you’re warming up already,” the stranger drawls. Sebastian can hear just a hint of an accent; East Coast, by the sounds of it. Maybe Philadelphia, or Baltimore.  
   
“I’m not gonna pay you for sex,” he says, flatly, as certain parts of his anatomy scream at him for it. His brain is sure of that decision. Other appendages are not.  
   
“How about you let me kiss you.” The man reaches out and picks up Sebastian’s tie, folding it between his fingers. Sebastian doesn’t know when he got in so close. He’s suddenly a foot away from the man without remembering moving in. “Just for fun. No charge.”  
   
Sebastian has wanted to kiss those lips since setting eyes on them, and something in him snaps. He moves in another few inches, planting his palms on the wall on either side of the stranger’s head, crowding into his space and trapping him against the crumbling brick. “Is this how you do business? Luring in unsuspecting strangers, talking them into  _just a kiss_ , and then when they’re hard and horny for it, you get what you want?”  
   
“We could both get what we want.” His voice is low, husky. His eyes are dark. His hand comes up, as if to reach for Sebastian’s cheek, but then he changes his mind and it falls back down. They still haven’t touched, and Sebastian wishes the man had followed through.  
   
“What is it you think I want?”  
   
“I was watching you in the bar.” A tongue comes out to wet soft-looking lips, leaving them shiny. “Looking like you had a really shit day. I could make it better.”  
   
“I’m not paying you.”  
   
“Kiss me, then.” It’s a dare, uttered with the confident jut of his chin, like he thinks Sebastian won’t. “Like we said. Just a kiss, no money. No nothing. One kiss.”  
   
Sebastian shouldn’t. On top of all the other reasons why not, he shouldn’t  _here_. That part of it is real. If they’re caught, if someone sees Sebastian like this, someone with a cell phone, he’ll be engulfed in a scandal so salacious he’ll still be digging his way out of it on his 95th birthday. He does it anyway. The very first thing to touch is their lips, as he leans in and presses his into the mouth he knew would be soft. A tiny moan rumbles in the man’s throat, and his hands go to Sebastian’s hips, pulling him in closer and opening up to let Sebastian taste inside. His tongue is sweet and minty, warm against Sebastian’s, exploring, swirling around in lavish passes, leaving him dizzy like the smoke in the bar had before the fresh air had cleared it away. Strong hands squeeze his sides, fingers digging into his ribcage. Sebastian moves one hand from off the wall to tangle it in silky brown hair, and he pulls a little, just to elicit another moan.  
   
When he pulls away to draw in a ragged gasp of breath, the man’s cheeks are flushed, and his lips are even shinier, and his eyes are heavily hooded. Sebastian is hard in his pants, and he wants more than anything to press himself forward and grind into a firm thigh muscle. He stays rooted to the spot, but follows the trace of a tongue over that delicious bottom lip with his eyes.  
   
The man sees him watching, and his grin is filthy. “I’m Chris.”  
   
“Sebastian.”  
   
“I like that. Sounds exotic.”  
   
“My mother named me after Bach. She’s a pianist.”  
   
“I like that, too.” Chris’s hand comes up again, and this time he does touch, rubbing his thumb over Sebastian’s lips and then trailing it down his chin. “You’re beautiful.”  
   
“You think so?”  
   
“I think you should fuck me.”  
   
Sebastian swallows, and manages not to whimper. “It’s illegal.”  
   
“Not if you don’t pay me.”  
   
“I thought that’s what you do.”  
   
“It is.” Chris’s fingers trail lower, down Sebastian’s neck, settling on the loose knot of his tie. He’s so close, his breath is warm on Sebastian’s cheek. “But people who work at Subway can still make a sandwich in their spare time.”  
   
“I’m not gonna save you. This isn’t Pretty Woman.” Entirely betraying his own attempt to protest, Sebastian leans in and runs his nose up Chris’s cheek. His skin is so soft. Sebastian can only imagine how soft it is elsewhere. His dick throbs, in enthusiastic agreement, voicing its desire to find out.  
   
“I’m not a pretty woman, anyway.”  
   
Sebastian hums. “Half true. You are pretty.”  
   
“No money.” Chris’s free arm goes around Sebastian’s waist, hand pressing into the small of his back, fingers dipping just below his belt. “If you feel like buying me dinner after, that’s up to you.”  
   
“Why would you want that?”  
   
“Like I said. Most of my clients aren’t even halfway close to a guy I’d give my number to for real, if I wasn’t working for it.” His lips press into Sebastian’s jaw. “You are.”  
   
“I’m still not gonna save you.”  
   
“I don’t need saving.” Chris’s hand slips fully into Sebastian’s pants. He pulls, moving Sebastian in all the way, so they’re pressed together. Sebastian can feel him hard against his hip, burning hot through two layers of clothing. It feels thick and long and Sebastian’s stomach flips imagining getting his hands on it.  
   
It’s the final straw. All Sebastian’s reserve snaps. He really, really shouldn’t. It’s so dangerous, in so many ways, and it isn’t like him at all. In this exact moment, he doesn’t care about any of that. He kisses Chris again, harder this time, pushing him back into the wall. Chris’s fingers squeeze handfuls of his hair, and his hand on Sebastian’s ass pushes again, encourage Sebastian to grind against him. It’s heady and it feels like spinning. He tastes so good, and his hands feel incredible on Sebastian’s body.  
   
“Get on the other side of the dumpster,” Chris rasps, letting Sebastian go and pushing on his chest.  
   
Sebastian blinks at him, confused.  
   
“You wanna get caught?” Chris quirks an eyebrow.  
   
Sebastian doesn’t, so he follows the direction, walking around the blue dumpster and further into the shadows of the alleyway. Chris follows him, smirking at him, and when Sebastian tries to pull him in for another kiss, Chris bats his hands away and drops down to his knees. He grabs Sebastian by the belt and roughly undoes it, tugging Sebastian’s pants down and getting his cock out. He stares at it like it’s a four-course meal, licking his lips before sinking down onto it, swallowing Sebastian nearly all the way down in one go. The air punches out of Sebastian’s lungs.  
   
“Fuck.” He buries his fingers in Chris’s hair.  
   
Chris waggles his eyebrows at him, looking up at Sebastian through his eyelashes, somehow adorable even though there’s a cock bumping the back of his throat. He sucks Sebastian like he’s trying to medal in it, tongue moving along the underside, tight suction around the head before he slides back down.  
   
He pulls off long enough to say, “don’t come, but don’t hold back,” and then pulls Sebastian back into his mouth.  
   
Understanding what he meant, Sebastian uses his grip on Chris’s hair to hold his head still, moving his hips slowly, fucking himself in and out of Chris’s mouth. It’s warm and wet and perfect, and Sebastian’s skin is on fire, crawling like he’s covered in spiders, sweating through his dress shirt.  
   
When Sebastian moans loudly, Chris pulls off, smiling up at him with puffy lips and sparkly eyes.  
   
“Fuck,” Sebastian says again, as commentary this time.  
   
Chris gets the balls of his feet underneath him and stands, kissing Sebastian roughly and pressing the taste of himself into Sebastian’s mouth.  
   
“You’re still sure about this?” Sebastian asks. His hands slide underneath Chris’s leather jacket, feeling warm skin through the thin t-shirt, fingers curling around that thin waist. The cut of muscle over his hips is sharp and firm and if they weren’t in an alley next to garbage bins, Sebastian would lay him out and lave his tongue over every groove of muscle. Chris is so big, he could definitely hold Sebastian down and fuck him until he cried, but that’s not what Sebastian wants right now. He flips them, slamming Chris back into the wall, a little harder than maybe he should, but Chris moans as Sebastian attacks his lips again.  
   
“I want you so fucking bad.” Chris hisses as his head knocks against the brick, belatedly answering Sebastian’s question. “Yes, I’m sure, fuck me. Get that gorgeous cock in me, fuck me right here against the wall.”  
   
“The mouth on you,” Sebastian breathes. Arousal courses thickly through his veins. He licks at beads of sweat on Chris’s neck.  
   
“Maybe some time I’ll show you what else it can do,” Chris says, with a wicked smile.  
   
Sebastian kicks his foot in between Chris’s and pushes his thigh up between Chris’s legs, rubbing it against the erection still trapped in those tight jeans. It can’t be comfortable, and Sebastian isn’t helping with the way his leg is moving against him. He drags his hands down Chris’s chest, getting the button and zipper down on his jeans and pushing his hands inside. He curls his fingers around the heated length, burning like a brand against his palm as Chris pants into his hear. His other hand goes around to the back, shoving in between Chris and the wall and pushing down into his jeans. He isn’t wearing underwear, so his cock rubbing against the rough denim definitely can’t have been comfortable. Slipping his fingers between the cheeks of Chris’s ass, Sebastian makes a small sound of surprise. Chris is slick already, and when Sebastian rubs his fingers over the hole, it’s loose enough to slide two fingers right in.  
   
“You fucking …” his thought trails off on a moan, as he bites at Chris’s shoulder and pumps his fingers in and out.  
   
“M’always prepared,” Chris answers, his words turned to drunken sounding slurs as Sebastian spreads and twists his fingers as best he can at the awkward angle.  
   
He bites Chris again, a little harder, and then pulls his hands away. “Turn around,” he orders. “Spread yourself out for me.”  
   
Chris’s eyes flash, and his lips are parted and wet. He pulls a condom out of his pocket and hands it over, and then does what Sebastian asked, pushing his jeans a little further down his thighs and turning. His fingers splay on the wall. Sebastian moves in close to him, kissing the back of Chris’s neck and reaching around him to stroke his cock a few more times. It feels so nice in his hand, he wishes they had more time so he could figure out all the ways to take Chris apart and piece him back together again. Sliding three fingers in this time, just to be sure he’s stretched enough, he bends them and finds Chris’s prostate, rubbing around it and feeling electric inside at Chris’s responding moan.  
   
“C’mon,” Chris urges, pushing his ass back onto Sebastian’s fingers. “Quit playing and fuck me.”  
   
“If you want it, you can be patient for it,” Sebastian chastises, unsure of what’s come over him. He doesn’t usually order people around. With his free hand, he tugs at the collar of Chris’s leather jacket. “Get this off.”  
   
Chris has to wiggle a little to accomplish it, with Sebastian still pinning him to the wall, but he manages to shake it off so it falls to the ground next to their feet. What Sebastian had thought was a t-shirt is actually a tank, several sizes too small so it strains to remain in tact over bulging muscle. His biceps are enormous, twitching as his hands shake against the wall in front of him.  
   
“Look at you,” Sebastian murmurs to him, running his hand up Chris’s broad back. “Bet this is a lucrative business for you, lookin’ like that.”  
   
“Seb,” Chris mumbles, soft and familiar.  
   
“Shh.” Sebastian kisses his shoulder and pulls his fingers away. “I’m gonna take care of you, don’t you worry.”  
   
“Please.” It’s nearly a whimper, anticipation making him shiver as Sebastian takes a moment to roll the condom over his aching cock, and then rubbing it over Chris’s loosened hole so it catches and drags on the rim of muscle. Chris repeats, even softer and more desperate this time, “please.”  
   
Sebastian wraps one arm around his stomach, and with the other guides himself slowly into Chris’s body. Chris drops his head down on a long moan, as Sebastian slides in all the way. He knows Chris can take it, his body was made for it. Built, as if by intentional design, to fit like this with Sebastian. He’s perfect. Sebastian tells him so.  
   
“You don’t gotta be careful,” Chris urges, already rocking back against him. “Wanna really feel it.”  
   
“Oh, you do, do you?” Sebastian teases, moving his hips too slowly.  
   
Another gorgeous whimper, and Sebastian takes pity on him, pulling out almost all the way and then slamming back in. Chris cries out, far too loudly considering they’re technically in public.  
   
“If you can’t keep quiet, I’m putting my tie in your mouth,” Sebastian warns, not letting up to let Chris think about it. He thrusts into him, hard and brutal. Chris is squirming, trying to push back but he can’t with the way Sebastian has him pinned to the wall. He goes down from his hands against the brick to his forearms, crossing them and leaning his head on them and moaning as Sebastian fucks into him, still too loud but quieter than before; trying to be good. He’s so warm inside, so slick and snug and Sebastian loses himself in it. He feels feral; hears himself growling things in a voice that doesn’t sound like his own, synapses lighting up every time he hits the spot inside and Chris gets louder for a moment before Sebastian reminds him to be quiet.  
   
“Feels so fucking good, fuck,” Chris swears. His legs are shaking. Sebastian’s are too, but he doesn’t slow his pace. It’s agonizing and wonderful all at once, all mixed up in the thrill of a stranger, and the danger of being caught. Sebastian didn’t think he was an exhibitionist, but he might have been wrong about that.  
   
“You feel amazing,” he tells Chris in response. “Just pullin’ me in like you were made for it.”  
   
He reaches back around, finding Chris’s leaking cock again and smearing precome down over the shaft to ease his fist as he pumps it in time with his thrusts. Chris cries out again, and this time Sebastian doesn’t tell him to be quiet. He’s too far gone, too head-rushed and dizzy with pleasure, to care. He rolls his hips deep, again and again.  
   
“You close, sweetheart?” he asks, his voice rough and raspy.  
   
Chris nods. “Yeah. Keep goin’, just like that. Right – fuck – right there. I’ll paint the fuckin’ wall for you as long as you don’t stop.”  
   
“Not plannin’ on stopping,” Sebastian promises him, and drills his prostate a few more times now that he has a mental map to it worked out. He squeezes around Chris’s cock, wrist twisting and fingers rubbing under the head, and nearly comes himself just from the noises that spill from Chris’s mouth as he twitches in Sebastian’s hand and follows through on his promise to decorate the brick in front of him with his release. Beautiful, desperate sounds, harshly uttered curses, moans that start out noisy and then fade into softer and sweeter as he comes down. A few punctured thrusts later and Sebastian comes too, grunting through it with his face pressed into Chris’s back as waves of warmth crash over him.  
   
Chris is so warm underneath him, sweaty and worked-over. Sebastian pulls out of him gently, rubbing his hip through the hiss, and is grateful for the first time that they’re standing next to a dumpster so he doesn’t have to move away to discard the condom. Chris is still facing the wall, tucking himself back into his jeans. Sebastian winces as he remembers the lack of underwear. If it was uncomfortable before to have his bare dick rubbing against denim, it’ll be worse now that it’s sensitive. He rights himself as well, getting his pants done back up and attempting to straighten his tie, although it’s probably beyond hope at this point and it doesn’t really matter.  
   
When Chris turns to him, Sebastian isn’t sure what to expect on his face, but he’s smiling. He pulls Sebastian in for another kiss, warm and slow and languid this time instead of hurried and desperate, but no less passionate. In another lifetime, Sebastian could spend days at a time doing nothing but this; just existing in this man’s arms with their lips brushing sweetly together.  
   
“You can have my number, if you want,” Chris says to him. “Only if you want. No pressure.”  
   
Sebastian does want. “Yeah. Okay.”  
   
Chris reaches his hand into Sebastian’s pocket for his phone, and types his digits into a new contact. Then he kisses Sebastian’s cheek, stoops down to pick his leather jacket up off the ground, and is gone before Sebastian can think of anything else to say.  
   
The drive home feels longer than it is, because Sebastian’s mind is wandering and his skin is still thrumming in the pleasant afterglow of a good orgasm. He sits in his car for a while after pulling into his driveway, with his head tipped back on the headrest, replaying memories of Chris’s hands in his hair. It will be a long, long time before Sebastian loses clarity on the details of this one. The lights are off, inside, but he knows his way around enough that he doesn’t need to turn them on as he makes his way towards the bedroom. The soft sound of paws on hardwood floors comes up beside him, and Sebastian reaches down to scratch the dog’s ears.  
   
“Hey, Dodger.”  
   
When Sebastian gets to the bedroom, Chris is already there, sitting on their bed, propped up against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him. He’s shirtless and his feet are bare; grey sweatpants on his legs. He looks up and smiles as Sebastian enters the room, skin glowing in the low light from the lamp next to their bed. Sebastian undresses; leaves his tie and his shirt and his pants on the top of the dresser and goes to Chris in his underwear. He takes the tablet out of Chris’s hands and sets it on the nightstand, and then climbs into his lap, straddling over Chris’s thighs and settling on them.  
   
“Hey,” Chris says softly. His fingers brush through Sebastian’s hair. “That was fun.”  
   
“Yeah.” Sebastian smiles at him, suddenly and without warning filled to the brim with such overwhelming love for the man in front of him. It warms him from the inside out. Little cartoon hearts could be radiating off of him, for all he knows. It wouldn’t surprise him.  
   
“You liked it, right?” Chris asks, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. It’s still red from Sebastian sucking on it.  
   
Sebastian drapes his arms over Chris’s shoulders and leans in to kiss him. “I liked it.”  
   
“I didn’t think you’d be in a suit.” Chris lets his hands settle on Sebastian’s hips, big and warm and gently possessive. He’d done the same, in the alley beside the bar, but it’s nicer, now, because they’re them again. “Looked really good, all rumpled like you’d really had a long day of business meetings.”  
   
“Me?” Sebastian asks with a small laugh. “You went all out. How did you even get into those jeans? They were skin tight.”  
   
“Getting out was trickier.” Chris smiles at him, dorky and adorable. “I almost tripped over Dodger.”  
   
Sebastian chuckles. He brings one hand around to touch Chris’s smooth cheek. “You shaved. I wasn’t expecting that.”  
   
“Figured it would change my look up a bit, from how it’s been lately,” Chris says with a shrug.  
   
“You looked like Steve Rogers, if he was a truck stop hooker.”  
   
Chris laughs loudly. “Thanks, I think? Hard to work out if that’s a compliment or not.”  
   
“It is.” Sebastian kisses his bottom lip. Chris’s hand comes up, reaching for his hair again, and out of the corner of his eye he notices red. He pulls back and grabs Chris’s hand, examining the underside of his forearm. It’s bright red, the skin scratched up, and after a second Sebastian realizes it’s from the wall, when Chris was being pushed into it. “Chris!”  
   
“It’s fine,” Chris says quickly, correctly guessing Sebastian is going to freak out.  
   
“It’s not fine!” Sebastian argues. “Look at this, you’re all banged up. I was too rough.”  
   
“ _No_ , you weren’t,” Chris says firmly. “Look at me. I loved it. I didn’t even notice that was happening until I got home, okay? If you were too rough I would’ve told you to stop, you know I would’ve. Right?”  
   
“I … I guess, but …”  
   
“But nothing.” Chris pulls Sebastian against him and wraps his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders. “It was exactly what I wanted. It was amazing,  _you_ are amazing. Don’t you dare ruin it by feeling bad about this.”  
   
“You gotta at least let me put something on that burn,” Sebastian grumbles, and Chris hums and rubs his back, but agrees to that.  
   
In the bathroom, Sebastian gently rubs soap and hot water into Chris’s skin, to kill any bacteria that might have sunken into broken skin from the wall. Then he warms up a pump of unscented body lotion between his palms and spreads that over Chris’s arms. Chris watches him quietly, smiling as Sebastian takes care of him, and then pulls Sebastian back into their bed. Sebastian relaxes, head pillowed on Chris’s chest and Chris’s strong arms around him.  
   
“Can you imagine the shit we’d be in if we got caught,” Sebastian muses. Not to say that he regrets it, because he doesn’t, at all, but it’s just a plain fact.  
   
A quiet chuckle rumbles through Chris, vibrating under Sebastian’s ear. He quotes a fake headline. “Marvel stars caught with their pants down. Charged with a sex crime.”  
   
“God.” Sebastian laughs and groans at the same time. “We’d be worse than fired. They might actually have us assassinated.”  
   
“I picked that bar because I thought there is no way in Hell anyone who knows us would ever be in there. And because it isn’t on a busy street, and because there are no doors that lead directly to that alley.”  
   
“You did your homework.”  
   
“I did.” Chris sounds pleased with himself.  
   
Sebastian pushes himself up to one elbow so he can look down at Chris. “How long have you been thinkin’ about that? Wanting to try it?”  
   
Chris shrugs, and blushes a little. “A while.”  
   
“Got any other secret fantasies you’d like to float by me?”  
   
“Yes.” Chris yawns, and reaches over to shut off the lamp. “Tomorrow. I got fucked pretty good tonight, I’m beat.”  
   
Sebastian shakes his head at him, and settles back down into Chris’s arms. “I’ll show you  _pretty good_.”  
   
“Already did, babe,” Chris answers, around another yawn. He buries his nose in Sebastian’s hair and inhales deeply. “Sleep.”  
   
Sebastian lets his eyes slip closed, with Chris’s scent and his warmth surrounding him, and relaxes into the arms around him. Chris is asleep in minutes, but Sebastian lies awake for a while, just to listen to him breathe. He hadn’t said anything about love tonight, but he hadn’t needed to. It’s there anyway.


End file.
